Rainbow
by Jazyrha
Summary: At the end of the rainbow, there is a treasure. But there are more beatiful ones closer, too. /KyouKao/ /Done for RandomFun's 3 Words Challenge on S.H.I.N.E/ /Fluff, I guess/ /Please review!/


**Rainbow.**

_At the end of the rainbow, there is a treasure._

The rain poured down against the window of the Third Music room. A hand lay upon the cold glass and hazel eyes stared at the dark clouds.

Haruhi shivered in her chair, stood up and quickly told everyone one she'd leave a little earlier. Host club ended anyway. So, she practically ran towards the door and Tamaki jumped up, following her.

Hikaru looked at his brother by the window and an invisible nod told him to go and follow them. A moment later Hikaru was gone.

_At the end of the rainbow, there is a treasure._

"Ne, Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya looked up.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?" he answered politely.

"Takashi and I are leaving a little sooner today too. Takashi has a kendo competition today," Honey smiled.

"Of course," he looked up at the tall senior, gave him a polite smile and said: "good luck."

"Ah…" was the only answer he got and the cousins left.

The room was silent, the only sound was the pouring rain. Kaoru's eyes were fixed on the dark clouds, the rain, and the black sky.

_At the end of the rainbow, there is a treasure._

"Kaoru."

Kaoru removed his hand from the window and turned around.

"Kyouya-senpai?" he asked.

Kyouya pointed at the window on the other side of the room.

"If you want to see the rainbow, there is one over there," he said.

"Eh?" Kaoru walked towards the window Kyouya had pointed to and found, indeed, the rainbow. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty easy. A rainbow is nothing more then the reflection of the sunlight on the drops, so it's always on the opposite side of the sun. And the sun was shining at the window you were standing, so I figured there was probably a rainbow at the other side."

"I didn't mean that," Kaoru said in a silent voice.

"Then what did you mean?" Kyouya looked up and stopped typing.

"I meant: how did you know I was searching the rainbow," Kaoru cleared things up.

"Ah, I figured you are the kind of person who likes to watch the rainbow," he chuckled slightly, "you probably also believe there's a treasure at the end of it."

Kaoru laughed a little.

"I do," his eyes fixed on the rainbow. "Don't you?"

"If there was one, I don't think it would be there anymore. I'm not going to search for it, I'm sure there are treasures closer and easier to reach."

_At the end of the rainbow,_

Kaoru heard footsteps behind him, noticed the lack of typing and felt the warmth of another person beside him.

_There is a treasure._

"It's pretty though," Kyouya said.

Kaoru looked at his dark eyes, his voice strangely quiet as he said: "it sure is."

But he wasn't so sure if he was talking about the rainbow any longer.

His eyes softened a little. Kaoru felt a shiver creep up his spine, but in a good way. Unconsciously he stepped a little closer.

And it was almost as if it was meant to happen, as if nature had though of it some long, long time ago, their fingers entwined.

Kaoru blushed a little, and looked back at the rainbow.

A faint smile came upon Kyouya's face, but other then that there was no reaction at all.

"Kyouya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like rainbows?"

Kyouya chuckled a little.

"I think they're quite pretty yes, why?"

"No, nothing…"

"So, what about you?"

Kaoru looked at the window.

"Yeah, I love them," he beamed.

"Suits you," the silent reply came.

And Kaoru's heart simply gave up on beating.

"You know, if you want to search that treasure one day…" Kyouya shrugged, "I wouldn't mind coming with you. If I get the half of whatever treasure you find there."

Kaoru cracked a smirk and shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary," he assured him.

His eyes softened: "I think I find a treasure closer by home."

"And easier to reach?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm not quite sure about that… But I think so," Kaoru smiled.

"I see."

"I could find out immediately, though…" he said.

_At the end of the rainbow,_

"How?" Kyouya asked.

"By doing this."

_There is a treasure,_

And without a further word, Kaoru stood on his tip-toes and pulled Kyouya a little down. Without any further word, he silently kissed him on the lips. At first, Kyouya was too surprised to react, so the kiss came only from one side, but after a split second, he had his other hand wrapped around the younger boy's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

_But I already found mine._

* * *

Hm. This pretty much sucks. I admit completely. Oh well. Maybe I'll make a better story for this promt one day... Who knows?

**This was done to support the KyouKao fanclub, Of Glasses and Syrup, on S.H.I.N.E. This was done for RandomFun's 3 Words challenge. Please join S.H.I.N.E, there's a link on my profile. Stay active and have a lot of fun! XD**

And please review,

Jazy thanks you very much.

- Leader of the Red Squad


End file.
